Reign of Destiny
by Alice013
Summary: Sequel to Dominance of Fate. My version of Breaking Dawn, in Alice's POV. R
1. The Reception

**Sequel to **_**Dominance of Fate,**_** this book, **_**Reign of Destiny**_**, is only to be read if you've read the first book. So go back and read DOF if you haven't already and make me happy by reviewing. By the way this is still Alice's POV. Anyway I still haven't read **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, but I will start it tomorrow. So I'm going to keep the story as far from being like that book as possible, since everyone has told me they hate it.**

The Reception

"Why Aro!" Bella greeted after the wedding, at the reception in our huge mansion. "I'm so glad you came after all. Soon I'll be going to Italy to visit you again. Edward and I are going to tour Europe for our honeymoon, so we'll stop in Italy. Before I'm changed," she added in a low voice. "We're going to change plans a little bit. As much as I want to be a vampire like you guys, I want to go to Europe, and try exotic foods, and do some human things first, because I won't be able to do them later. So is it ok with you if we put it off for a little longer?"

"I suppose. But one more month is all. Understood?" Aro could tell that Bella wanted more time, and understood her request for a little more human time.

"Aro, you don't need to be worried that we won't change Bella," I told him, walking up. "She wants it more than any of us ever have. I think Bella just wants more time to do human things, because, even though we can do things humans can, we don't experience them the same way."

Bella hugged my spikey head. "Thanks Alice. I want to go say hi to the pack too. It was really great of them to come, considering the fact that I'm marrying their worst enemy. Do you want to come with me?" She asked me and Edward, who still hadn't left her side.

"Of course." We walked over to where the pack was standing and talking...and eating. Bella ran up and hugged Emily. "I'm so glad you guys came!" She smiled. "I was pretty sure that Emily was the only one who would come, and maybe bring you with her-" she nodded toward Sam, "-but I never thought all of you would come." She leaned down and squeezed Billy, in his wheelchair, in a tight hug. Charlie weaved his way through the guests to speak to Bella, but when he saw the La Push crowd, he paused and looked frightened.

Emily walked over to Charlie and hugged him. "Aren't you so happy for Bella?" she asked cordially. "I can't believe she's married so young. But I know they'll be happy together."

She turned slightly and Charlie looked perturbed when he saw the infamous scratches on the other side of her face, but tactfully said nothing. Aro joined them just then, and Charlie stepped away from him quickly, apparantly disturbed because of Aro's diet.

Aro looked curiously over the pack and said, "When I saw you last, in Alec's head, there was another one of you. It was a boy, about Bella's age, do you know who I mean?"

Sam nodded slightly. "Jacob. He...he hasn't been around for a while."

Aro tipped his head slightly towards Bella, and, very low so only us and the wolves could hear, asked, "Jealousy?"

Billy nodded sharply. "So don't you dare go trying to get Bella to--"

"Billy!" I murmured. "Don't say it in front of Charlie. Touch Aro and he'll be able to hear your head."

Billy put out his hand and Aro touched it lightly. From the fire in his eyes, I could tell that he was ranting about how he didn't want Bella changed until she was absolutely ready.

When he pulled away, Aro sighed. "We're waiting one more month. Will that be good?"

Seth pouted. "Awww Bella, only a month? You have to come stay with us before that."

Bella grinned sadly and shook her head. "Sorry. Edward and I are going to Europe for our honeymoon but when we come back I'll see if I can." She hugged him tightly. He and Quil and Embry were her best friends.

Jasper came past us for a moment and touched my arm. "I'm going to go out for a minute." He turned to Bella and gave her a wry smile. "First your birthday and now this. I'm really sorry. I'll be back in a minute."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

Jasper kept his eyes down the whole time. He flicked them up to me and I saw they were dark. Very dark. He was struggling right now.

"Go," I said softly. "And don't get your shirt dirty!" He streaked out with a nod.

Charlie's eyes were wide as he stuttered, "Is he--was he--"

Bella nodded.

Sam furrowed his brow. "You mean he knows?"

Bella nodded again. "Edward told him when we announced our engagement." She grimanced.

Sam looked wary. "Did you tell him anything else?"

"Nope. He has no idea." Bella smiled.

Charlie snorted. "I have _some_ idea. At least I know what he's not. He isn't human and he isn't a vampire," he muttered.

"That doesn't really narrow it down," Sam remarked.

"Oh well. He doesn't need to know right now. We'll let Fate take care of itself." Sam said.

"Yup. Fate dominates, and Destiny reigns," I said with a grim smile.

**Yay! First chappie is up! I know it's short but hey it's on the same day as the last one of DOF. So I love you guys REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!!**

**Alice013**


	2. The Return of the Werewolf?

**Ah...hello my peeps!! How is life? I'm happy because I just ate cookies!! They're good!! So I do not own Twilight or anything in it...it's all Stephenie Meyer's...and I don't really care because at least DOF and ROD are mine... btw I still haven't started Breaking Dawn. I haven't gotten a chance to because my mom won't leave the house...lolz**

The Return of the Werewolf?

Jasper returned soon afterward and Charlie still seemed quite uncomfortable with all of us around. He at least wanted to know what the Quileutes were...but of course he wouldn't find out. For a while anyway, I guess. I couldn't exactly tell, as the woves blocked my vision.

Soon the guests had mostly left, but the pack and Charlie, of course, and Renee and a few more lingering guests. Edward suddenly tensed and growled softly, almost inaudibly. I also smelled another werewolf...

Jacob Black's head appeared in the doorway. "Can I come in?" he asked softly. We were all surprised. None of us had seen Jacob since the talk we had had at La Push, the to-tell-or-not-to-tell.

Bella's jaw dropped and she whispered hoarsely, "Jake". She ran towards him and threw her arms around him tightly. "I thought you were never coming back."

Jacob lightly put his arms around her and squeezed her softly, then detached her from around him gently. He looked up at Edward, and met his eyes. "Congrats," he said briefly.

Edward cocked his head. "How did you know that today was our wedding...?" He trailed off.

Seth gave a small laugh which he turned into a cough. Sam turned and looked at him sternly. "What did you do this time?"

"Well...I sort of told Jake that today was Bella's wedding and she would be really happy if he would be here...and so I guess he came..."

Bella's eyes were full of tears.

Seth sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought-"

Jasper interrupted. "She's ecstatic, Seth. That was a really good idea."

Jacob finally looked up at Sam when he was asked, "Where were you when Seth told you this?"

"Argentina. I've been through the U. S., Canada, Alaska, back down to the U.S., down through Mexico, and in Chile, Peru, Argentina, Guinea, and Brazil." Jacob looked amused, but slightly ashamed. Bella was leaned against him and clinging to him as if she would never let go. Edward didn't seem to mind, apparantly understanding how attached Bella was, and how happy she was that he came back.

Billy lifted his head. "Nice to have you back, Jake."

Charlie was still edging away little by little, muttering to himself.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Er...what's wrong with Charlie?"

Jasper grinned. "I sort of had a little issue earlier, and it kind of freaked Charlie out, and he still hasn't gotten over it."

"Issue being...?"

"It was getting really crowded in here and I think someone cut themself."

"Ah...so Charlie knows?" Jacob smiled. "And about us?"

"He knows what they. are. Edward told him when they announced their engagement. But he doesn't know what we are." Quil grinned.

Jake sighed. "Will we tell him...ever? Because I thought he would know by now."

Sam motioned toward the nearest table. "Let's sit down. Jake, what's your big thing about telling him? If you really have a good reason, then we may even tell him tonight. If you seriously think he should be told."

Jake sighed again. "I don't know. I just feel like it would be a huge weight off our shoulders if we told. I don't know."

"Let's see tomorrow. It wouldn't be really nice to break it to him today."

"Agreed."

Jacob turned to Charlie, grinning wryly. "So your daughter's married a vamp. How does that feel?"

"...Wierd."

Aro, who we had almost forgotten in our awe of seeing Jacob again, smiled and said, "I'm afraid I have to leave soon. I am due back in Volterra for a conference tomorrow so I must be off. I'll expect to see you soon?" He looked quizzically at Bella.

She smiled prettily. "Of course, Aro. One month. Will you be coming back here?"

"Of course. Best wishes, and I'll see you later." He stood and shook Carlisle's hand warmly.

We called good-bye to Aro and he left us with the pack. It was quiet for a minute and then Bella randomly giggled.

"What?"

"I just married a vampire."

**Ello! I know this chappie's kinda short too, but I have a GREAT idea for the next one. You'll love it. So review and I'll work faster. I may try to write another one-shot, so review to tell me which holiday you think it should be :)**


	3. Yikes! Help, Please?

**So this is my famed "GREAT" idea chapter. I love this one. I think it's almost a replay of what happened in Twilight...anyway I don't own that...it belongs to Stephenie Meyer..but I **_**do**_** own the new characters that I put in.**

**Omg. Ch 1 of Reign of Destiny and I realized that it turned out just like when I (later) read it in Breaking Dawn. That's wierd..I wrote that Jake came to the reception, then the next day I read that Stephenie Meyer uses that same thing. Now THATS what I call dominance of fate.  
**

**I've played this scene in my head many times before I wrote it, in Bella's POV...It'll be harder in Alice's, but I found a way to solve that issue :) In fact I wasn't planning on ever putting it in my story, but it fits so well here...**

Yikes?

Bella and Charlie were going hiking before the honeymoon, for Bella it would be their last father-daughter event before she was forever gone. It was important to Bella, we knew, and that was the only reason Edward allowed Bella to go alone was because she wanted to talk with Charlie.

I sat down and sighed. We would have nothing to do for the longest time! It was only fun when Bella was around. She made life interesting...

The phone rang. Edward was at it in seconds. "Hello?"

"Edward! Meadow! Trackers! Hurry!" Bella screamed into the phone before hanging up quickly.

"Everyone, meadow. Now." Edward was gone as soon as he said that. I sped after him and gasped at the sight I saw.

Bella and Charlie were standing in the middle of the meadow looking around anxiously. The three trackers suddenly sniffed the air and turned menacingly our direction. We bolted to the center of the meadow and surrounded Bella so that they had to get through us before they got to Bella.

The vampires snorted. "You think that's going to stop us? A little coven? Sure."

"Oh, this isn't all of them. This is less than half. Reinforcements arrive _soon_," Bella said breezily, flipping her hair.

"Um, Bella, one problem. This _is_ all of us," Edward whispered.

"No it's not. You forgot our allies." Bella smiled smugly.

A snarl came from the treeline, just behind one of the trackers, who jumped forward in surprise. "What?"

The werewolves stepped out from different directions and began to close in on the trackers. They slowly pushed the trackers closer and closer until Sam thought to Edward and the rest of the pack: "_Attack!!_"

Edward snarled and leaped forward. He hissed and jumped at one of them, and ripped its arm out. Charlie gasped and murmured, "What was that?"

Bella leaned in and said, "What was what?" Then she realized a ray of sunlight had fallen across the meadow and we sparkled. "Oh. That's just what they do."

"No. What are those?" He pointed at what apparantly looked like, to him, a pack of oversized, overly strong wolves.

Bella shrugged. "You'll see."

I stepped out of the way of one of the trackers and leaped onto his back, ripping its arms from their sockets and detaching its head with a few bites. Charlie shuddered.

Bella leaned over to him and murmured, "Got matches?"

He shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet. Bella tossed it to me and I immediately lit the pile of limbs on fire and separated the ashes as well as I could without touching the flames.

Edward and Carlisle quickly did the same to their victims and we looked around, shaken, as three fires burned in the peaceful meadow.

Edward appeared at Bella's side and hugged her tightly to him. "You are not going out of my sight ever again."

Seth whined and licked his paw, where there were small cuts, already healing.

"Go phase," Edward muttered to them. They were gone and returned a moment later. Charlie looked dazed, then slapped his head. "Werewolves! Of course! The mortal enemies of vampires. I should've guessed..."

"Bella, what exactly happened? Exactly." Sam looked at her intently.

"Well, Charlie and I were just out walking, and I wanted to show him the meadow, and so we came here. We were in the center, here, like we are now, and I saw them.

"I knew they had to be trackers, and their eyes were red, so I knew they weren't vegetarian. I said they weren't welcome here and-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward sighed. "That was pretty dumb."

"I know. But I told them that their kind wasn't welcome here and I _would_ call my family to come help. 'Ah, it'll just add more to the feast', one rubbed his hands together kind of like Aro does. I told them I wanted their names, and they asked me why."

"I said, 'they'll want to know, while we're burning your pieces.' They seemed surprised that I knew what they were, and they just laughed and said that they could take out a whole coven."

"I took out my phone and called you guys, and then I called Sam. And you guys arrived at the perfect time too. So the trackers are like, 'now we can take more of you.' and I'm like, 'well don't assume you know what they are. _My_ friends sparkle too.' "

"They're like, 'that's nice. Now can we finish what we came here for?' and then you guys appeared. And I'm pretty glad you did."

"Edward, I'm fine, I'm really fine. I'm in one piece, and that's more than we usually can ask for." A hint of a smile crossed her lips. "But Edward I'm perfectly all right. I promise. Except..." She looked down at her arm, which was laced with blood. I realized that while trying to protect her, one of us had scratched her, lightly.

Bella's eyes flicked to Jasper. "I'm not breathing and it's fine," he muttered.

Edward tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve and pressed it to Bella's bare arm. A smile played across her face and she traced the patterns on his diamond sparkling skin.

Sam smiled and said, "We need to get back. We'll patrol and make sure there's no more. Bye Bella." Sam's form shivered and he jumped as he phased, going into a long stride. Seth was last to phase, first hugging Bella then throwing an arm around Edward before phasing back.

Charlie stared blankly and blinked once.

**Ello peeps! So now Charlie knows...anyway you need to review! I likey reviews!!**

**_PLEASE READ!!_ Ok so overall, I thought Breaking Dawn was a pretty good book. Other than the fact that Reneesme should not have been able to be born, (which made me pretty mad at Meyer), I must say, I fell in love with Reneesme pretty soon. So, though I agree that Reneesme was a big flop, I love the book as a whole.**

**Ciao for now, (lol for you slow peeps, ciao is pronounced chow)**

**Alice013**


	4. Whaat?

**Hiya! I am so excited my birthday is Friday! Me haaaaaaappy! And hyyyyyper! Woop! I do not own Twilight or anything...you know the drill :)**

Wha-a-t??

Rose sighed as the boys began their fifty-ith round. I grimanced and Rose suddenly popped up. "Let's go shopping."

Emmett gave us a pouty look. "You wouldn't leave us here!"

"Yes I would. And I will." I grinned at Rosalie and we raced upstairs to get dressed. Then we dashed out to my yellow porsche and drove to the mall.

"We're leaving them here with Jasper Edward and Bella," Rosalie smirked.

We walked, or more like skipped, into the mall and happily began parading through stores. "Hey," Rose whined as we stepped into one. "They haven't gotten any new clothes in since we were last here!"

I rolled my eyes. "We were here last week, remember? And the humans have pretty much no sense of time whatsoever."

"Hmph. Good point though. They need help." We walked past a children's store and Rose paused and gaped. "Is everything in there_ Hannah Montana_?? I watched that _once_ and nearly threw up. Miley Cyrus isn't exactly the best actor. Yet all the kids _adore _her."

"Miley Cyrus lives off her dad," I agreed as we walked down the crowded lanes. "Ooh, wait a second! I see a pretty necklace! Come here!" I yanked her over with me.

"Have you ever nearly taken over the world when you were distracted by something shiny?" she muttered.

I glared at her. "Yes. Gotta problem with that?"

"Nope."

A few hours and several thousand dollars later, we were on our way home. My car was laden with bags and we pulled them out slowly, and then I cocked my head.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

"Listen." The house was perfectly silent.

"I don't hear anything..." Rose commented. "So?"

"I think something happened to them. I don't even hear 'shit Jasper, that's cheating' and that's pretty normal. Oh well. Maybe their voice boxes broke screaming. Now wouldn't that be fun."

Rose grinned. "Yeah it would. Let's get inside and see our wonderful siblings."

She opened the door to a dead silence. Or an _un_dead silence. Then I heard a screaming, "_SURPRISE!!_"

Except Emmett. He peered out a minute later. "Oh. 'Ello." Then he grinned. "Oh yeah. Surprise!!"

Everyone popped out from behind something and I giggled. "What is this?"

Then I saw a huge banner that said, "HAPPY 'BIRTHDAY' ALICE!"

I looked around, confused. "It's not my birthday. I have no idea where my birthday is. What do you mean?"

Carlisle smiled. "It's the day you came into the family. So it's officially your birthday."

I grinned. "Then it's Jasper's too?"

Esme caught my smile and pulled a little rope attached to the banner. " 'AND JASPER' " fell down below it and we all laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes.

I wrinkled my nose. Something smelled terrible. A head peeked around the doorframe. "Can I come in?" Seth asked with a grin at me.

I whirled over to him, and, ignoring the stench, gave him a huge hug and squealed happily, "I'm so glad you came!"

He grinned. "Wouldn't miss it. One of my favorite lil vamps is getting a year older."

I rolled my eyes and Bella greeted Seth with a tight hug.

Seth smiled at all of us. "Bells asked me to come, hope that's ok with you..."

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Only if you brought me a present," I finally announced with a grin.

He smirked and swept his arms toward a pile of presents on one side of the room, obviously half for me, the other for Jasper. And Seth pointed to a section of the presents, saying, "Those are all from the pack. And Emily and Sue. They all asked me to say hi, by the way. I asked why they didn't want to come and they said they didn't want to have to deal with the stench," he grinned.

I poked my tongue out at him. "You guys stink just as bad as we do. AND you make Bella stink," I retorted.

He just laughed and shoved me toward the boxes. "I won't keep you waiting," he teased.

I rushed toward the presents, Jasper following leisurely. Of course I could have looked to see what everything was, but that would have ruined the surprise now wouldn't it?

I squealed and oohed and aahed over all my new stuff happily. Soon I was lying in a heap of paper and presents, and we were carrying on an animated conversation about how everything had changed so much through the centuries. Bella and Seth inserted a question every here and there, since they usually had no idea whatsoever what we were talking about.

Then Bella grinned at me and produced a cake. I pouted. "Not fair. I can't eat human food."

"So? I betcha me and Seth could eat the whole thing."

"I'm not betting on that, because I _know_ Seth could eat two whole things."

"Too true." Seth grinned.

"Well, ya never bet against Alice," Emmett quipped.

"Love you guys," I said impishly.

**Sorry it's short, but tomorrow (Aug. 29) is my birthday and mom says I gotta gat off in like 10 minutes so I'll do my final Breaking Dawn evaluation in the next chappie.**

**FUNNY STORY!! Ok so Wednesday me my mom and my two lil brothers are in the car. John asks me, "What do you want for your birthday?" I'm like, "I don't know." Mom says, "John, you already got Layla a present, remember?" John thinks for a mintue, then he's like, "Oh! You mean the iHome?" And I started laughing hysterically while mom gave John the don't-tell-presents talk...lolz**

**And I have another funny story to tell you guys :) ...next chappie**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alice013**


	5. Hurricane EMMETT?

**Alrighty! I got a new laptop for my birthday!!**

**So, my final Breaking Dawn evaluation: Carlisle should have died. No questions asked. Everything was set up for him to somehow be killed, (and what the heck, the book was so long, a few more pages wouldn't have hurt). Also, though I loved Reneesme, it wasn't supposed to be able to work...you know what I mean...but, say, if S. M. had set it up differently, so that they adopted Reneesme OR in the previous books, she had made it possible for vamps to reproduce. **

**Anyway, I'm sitting (in Florida) in the middle of Hurricane Gustav, so my wonderful friend Aimzy said that I should write a story on a hurricane...so here you go!**

**Ugh my brother is pissing me off right now!! I want my pics off my old laptop and he won't do it, and I can't do it myself, and my laptop is so freaking old that it can't attach files to emails, otherwise I'd do it myself that way. I'm _so_ not happy with him right now...(Thanks for listining to that little rant...it helped)**

**Ah yes. I do not own Twilight or anything in it... yada yada yada.**

Hurricane _Emmett_??

"Guess what Bella?" I sang out a week or so after my birthday.

"Oh no. What?"

"We're going to Jacksonville!" Emmett grinned.

Bella choked on her cereal. "We're going _where_? That's like the sunniest place in the world!"

"Nope. Ecuador is," Edward teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You would know. But are we like going to see Renee?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Wait. Driving or flying? I don't think I want to go cross-country at 200 miles an hour."

Edward smiled at her. "It's ok love. We're flying. You'll love it."

"Yeah. Carlisle got us a private jet!" I piped.

Bella turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow. "A private jet?"

"Well see, Carlisle thought it would be a really good investment. We like to travel so there's no point in booking a flight every time we go. So we got a plane. Good enough reasons?" he explained.

Bella shook her head. "Ok. Who's pilot?"

"ME!" Emmett pumped his fists into the air. "I get to do it!"

Bella looked at Edward pleadingly. "I don't want to fly with Emmett."

"Its ok love. Jasper can fly too. He and Emmett took classes a few decades ago."

"Good. I'd feel a lot safer with him than with Emmett. He'd try to fly really low and pull up at the last second and most likey give me a heart attack in the process."

"Aww Bella, that's meannnn. You know you want me to drive. I can do it better than he can!" Emmett whined.

"I'm sure you can. I also know that you're more capable of crashing us than Jasper."

Emmett pouted and turned away from Bella. "How could you."

"So how are you going to pull off being all bright and sparkly?"

"Rented a private island. Renee's coming too."

"What about Phil?"

"He'll be out of town."

"Time to leave, guys. Is everyone ready? Oh good morning Bella. Are you packed?" Esme came down the stairs.

Bella gaped. "You've got to be kidding me! They just told me about it this morning!"

"Oh, I asked them to tell you about it last week, dear. You mean they just told you?"

She nodded. "And I have nothing I can wear to Florida. All my stuff is for rainy Forks."

"Oh _come on _Bella. Rose and I got you your stuff and it's packed and ready to go, and your clothes for the flight are on your bed."

Bella tossed Edward her empty bowl and I followed her upstairs as she went to get dressed. She stopped when she saw what was there and then turned around to hug me. "I love it!"

I had picked her out a blue and white flowered sundress and a pair of large white sunglasses and blue flip-flops. By her shoes was a blue shell necklace and bracelet set.

I left Bella alone to change and danced off to my room to get dressed. I had the same thing as Bella, only with green substituted for her blue, and Rosalie had one in red. And of course matching shoes and jewelry.

We met and came downstairs together to leave. The boys had packed everything into the cars and we were soon breezing through the woods. Bella gasped as a small plane came into view on a strip of grass. "Is this your property?"

"No, it's just a huge clearing in the woods that we're using for a landing strip," Carlisle said with a smile, "But no one comes out this far anyway."

Jasper and I disappeared from sight into the cabin. He quickly overviewed me on what all the buttons did so I could help fly. Not that Jasper would need any help, but I would be bored during a 4-hour flight. Normally it would take seven hours, but if we flew ourselves, we would take no precautions, flying through storms and however fast we wanted.

So the flight commenced, and soon we were over Florida. We landed on a public landing strip and Renee waved as we came into sight. The path was shaded, but we still glowed slightly.

"Bella! How have you been?" Renee asked excitedly. "I'm sorry about one thing, though. There's a hurricane headed straight for the island we're staying on."

"Oh, we'll be fine, I'm sure," Esme breezed it off. "Renee, we've had a long flight, and we're eager to get to the island. Would you object to leaving now?"

"No, of course not. I have my bags with me too. Let's go."

We managed to reach the island without anyone sparkling. However, as soon as I began to step out of the car, my foot caught the light. I yanked it back before Renee could spot it and looked anxiously at Carlisle. He gave a small nod.

I stepped out into the light and began to glitter all over. Bella came out with Edward and grinned at us. "Ooo, sparkly."

Renee's mouth dropped, then she closed it, whispering, "Charlie told me there was something wierd...I didn't think it was something of this scale."

"How much _did_ Charlie tell you?" Carlisle asked, seeming amused.

"He did say you weren't exactly human, but I didn't really believe it," Renee admitted.

"Well, you'd better believe it," Emmett muttered under his breath. "Do I _look_ human to you?"

"Not really."

"Good."

There was the cutest little cabin...well...BIG cabin...near the center that had cable hookups and video game slots.

The first thing Renee did was anxiously turn on the television and flip it to the weather channel. "Oh, it's going to hit tonight!" She cried. We all turned to look at the screen we had beforehand neglected.

Sure enough, a storm played and replayed itself over and over, hitting us directly.

"Oh wow! That's going to be a powerful hurricane," Esme shook her head and pointed to the top corner of the screen where "HURRICANE EMMETT" flashed across.

"Oh sweet! It gets named after me!" Emmett shouted.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "For now, let's forget that there's a hurricane coming and go have fun. I'm going for a swim. Anyone coming?"

We rushed to our rooms to change. Apparantly the girls shared one room and the boys got the other. I tossed Bella a blue bathing suit and pulled out a matching green one for me. Rosalie also reached down and grabbed a red one.

"Did you theme _all_ my clothes?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yup, pretty much."

We walked out and Renee looked at us, amused. "Did you all get the same things, Bella?"

"No, the pixie did. I had no idea I had all these clothes until today."

Bella went and stood on the pier overlooking the stretch of water.

"Hey Emmett!" Edward called from a few hundred feet behind Bella. "How far do you bet I can jump out with Bella?"

"Mmm...30 yards flat." Emmett grinned "Betcha can't even make that."

Renee looked horrified.

Edward snorted. "Betcha I can make it 50."

"How much you wanna bet?" Emmett gloated.

"You set it."

"A week. If we win, you and Bella have to go a whole week without--"

Bella cut him off. "We get it, Emmett, and if we win, a week on you and Rose." She shook her head and muttered, "Perverted siblings."

Edward nodded. "Good."

"Edward?" Bella asked warily. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Just hold your breath."

Bella sucked in a breath just as Edward reached her, at full speed, and they soared over the water, landing a good 55 yards across. They didn't come up for a few moments, and Renee looked scared to death, but they popped up with Bella on Edward's back and huge grins on their faces. "We won Emmett."

Rosalie stalked up to Emmett and smacked the back of his head harder than I had ever seen her do before. And she hit him pretty hard, even for a vamp.

He whimpered. "Sorry Rose, I guess little Mister Over-protective-Edward got left in Forks."

Bella leaned forward to kiss him then they dove under, streaking towards us and landing at the pier in seconds. Edward climbed up and Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

We continued to play and laugh for hours until it was too windy for Bella and Renee. The sand whipped up and stung their legs and shoulders.

That night we sat, Renee's eyes glued to the television, and the storm raging around us, when up popped Emmett. "Hey Jasper, I brought the video camera. Wanna go play outside?"

Jasper grinned and went to construct a fake microphone.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Esme asked.

"The peopwe on the news awen't doing it wight. We'we gonna go hewp dem," Emmett explained in a babyish voice with a sardonic grin.

"Well, make yourself useful while you're at it. Catch any trees that start to fall on us, ok?" Carlisle waved them away.

"You can't let them go out in that!" Renee cried.

"They'll be fine," Carlisle assured. "They do this kind of thing all the time."

The boys returned a few hours later.Emmett plugged the camera into the cable box. The power hadn't gone out because our wires were underground. I was pleased.

The video played. Jasper was apparantly cameraman, because in the middle of the screen appeared Emmett. "This is Emmett Cullen, just off of Swan Marie Island, (we laughed at the name) and I am standing in the middle of a Category 5 hurricane, so appropriately named Hurricane Emmett."

(How he kept a straight face the entire time, we would never know.)

"The winds around us are going at about a hundred seventy-five miles and hour, and as you can see, the camera turns onto the water the water level has risen quite a bit. Our advice is to stay inside a stong shelter. Do not walk outside to measure the water level, wind force, or even to save your cat. If you do, you _and _the cat will most likey drown. Thank you and goodbye. ... ... ...Shit Jasper that tree's about to fall! No, you get that side. Take it that way. What the heck the camera's on the ground I'll get it. sticks his tongue out at the camera oh crap Jasper it's still on how do you turn the thing off? presses numerous buttons. camera zooms in on his face then back out Jasper, get over here. Oh, _that's_ the off bu-"

We burst into gales of laughter as Emmett grinned. "See? Hurricanes are fun! We don't get them enough in Forks."

"Emmett, we don't get them _ever _in Forks," we chorused.

Bella turned to Renee and hugged Emmett with a sigh. "You gotta love 'em."

**Ello peeps! I'm happy! Buuuuut I'd be even happier if you'd review! Just to make me happy!**

**I looked at me Reader Traffic, and apparantly some of you are reading this from places like Germany, Australia, Ireland, India, (especially Ireland and India, I have really wanted to learn more about) Estonia and other places. Can some of you maybe PM me and tell me what it's like, and all that? Did you move from the U.S. or England to some other place? (You don't have to if you don't want to, I've just always been curious what life is like in other countries).**

**Anyway, Lots of Love!!**

**Alice013**


	6. Mighty Mouse Saves the Day

**Ello, sorry I haven't updated in a while...so here's a chapter that Julianna told me to write. Her orchestra teacher inspired it. I wish I'd been there :)...**

**This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer...etc...and now that I remember to say it, I'm sure we all feel very sorry for her, and want to personally kill that stupid freaking AHEM REALLY BAD WORD who released _Midnight Sun. _**

**I don't own Blockbuster either.**

Mighty Mouse Saves the Day

So of course Renee wanted to know what the heck was going on. Emmett and Jasper standing outside in a hurricane without a scratch, apparantly stopping a tree from falling on the house, and their mother didn't give them a word of disapproval.

But we didn't let her on. We got past with little excuses like, "It's just Emmett...he does this all the time...he likes doing these sorts of things"

So Renee was safe. _Safe from what, the truth? _I asked myself sadly.

Pushing those thoughts away, we "jetted" ourselves back to Forks, after many good-byes to Renee. When we got home the boys went straight for the video games. Esme asked them why, because we had had a television and a good selection of video games. Emmett promptly replied that our tv was ten times bigger than the one in Florida.

Esme just sighed.

The next few days passed rather uneventfully until Esme ordered a bunch of old kids cartoon type movies from Blockbuster. Bugs Bunny, Loony Tunes, and Mighty Mouse.

We watched them all through the night and into the morning. Bella fell asleep sometime in there.

Emmett disappeared for a while. I didn't even care what he was doing.

"Dah-dah-dah-daaaaaaaaaah!" He appeared in the doorway, flexing his arms. We all howled with laughter. Except Esme, who looked perfectly shocked.

Emmett was, starting at the top and going down, wearing a pair of mouse ears (and I was NOT going to ask where he got them), a tight yellow long-sleeve shirt, something that looked like orange speedos, and yellow tights. He had one of Esme's orange sheets for the guest bedroom tied around his neck.

"I'm Mighty Mouse!" He proclaimed loudly.

Esme sighed and shook her head. "We never should have let you watch those."

Emmett began to sniffle and turned away like a sad little kid. "You don't believe me."

We laughed even harder.

Carlisle sighed and pointed at the door. "Go get out of that thing before you rip it."

Emmett sniffled and his head dropped. He turned and made a huge show of going up one step at a time, glancing back at us every now and then pitifully.

We just continued to laugh and tease him for weeks afterward.

**Hey, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know that this one's short, but I have really fun news! I used to live in Atlanta until I moved down to Florida. Now I'm in 8th grade and I havn't seen or heard from anyone since 2nd grade. I searched my old school on facebook and found about five of my friends almost instantly! I'm happy!**

**Happies!!**

**Alice013**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm going to continue Reign of Destiny now. I have more time. Anyway, I uploaded a one-shot as part of my holiday one-shots. It's a belated Christmas one.**

**Love to All!**

**Alice013**


End file.
